


Derek Hale [Manip]

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Smoking, Topless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a bit of trouble with the head, but overall I'm pretty happy with it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale [Manip]

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/MWnCKpf.png)


End file.
